List Of Other Dragon Ball Franchise Villains And Enemies In Seancrl001's Video Game Stories
A list containing the rest of the bad guys that have appeared in the long-running Dragon Ball Franchise from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, The Movies, The Specials, Dragon Ball Super, The Video Games, Dragon Ball Online, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball XenoVerse. 1. Turles 2. Bojack 3. Demon King Piccolo 4. Lord Slug 5. General Rilldo 6. Hatchiyack 7. Baby 8. Dr. Wheelo 9. Majin Buu 10. Janemba 11. Garlic Jr. 12. Android 13 13. Android 14 14. Android 15 15. Super Android 17 16. Syn Shenron 17. Eis Shenron 18. Haze Shenron 19. Rage Shenron 20. Naturon Shenron 21. Oceanus Shenron 22. Towa 23. Miira 24. Demon God Demigra 25. Majin Ozotto 26. Cell-X 27. Naraka 28. Android 9 29. Mercenary Tao 30. General Blue 31. General Bon 32. Captain Bacterian 33. Lakasei 34. Rasin 35. Daiz 36. Amond 37. Cacao 38. Wings/Dorodabo 39. Angila 40. Commander Zeeun 41. Spice 42. Mustard 43. Vinegar 44. Salt 45. Ginger 46. Sansho 47. Nicky 48. Medamatcha/Medas 49. Hoi 50. Dr. Kochin 51. Bio-Men 52. Ebifurya 53. Misokatsun 54. Kishime 55. Bido 56. Bujin 57. Kogu/Gokua 58. Babidi 59. Bibidi 60. Yakon 61. Pui Pui 62. Dr. Myuu 63. Dr. Raichi 64. Commander Nezi 65. Bizu 66. Ribet 67. Natt 68. Staff Officer Black 69. Ninja Murasaki 70. Buyon 71. Major Metallitron 72. Dr. Gero/Android 20 73. Android 19 74. Cell/Android 21 75. Cell Jrs. 76. Luude 77. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy 78. Leon 79. Pirate Robot 80. Tambourine 81. Drum 82. Cymbal 83. Yamu 84. Spopovich Category:Dragon Ball Z Full-Blooded Saiyans (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Saiyan And Namekian Races Category:Planet Trade Organization Army (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:Frieza And His Clan (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:Bosses (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:DLC (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Dragon Ball Series Villains (Seancrl001 Video Game Stories) Category:Dragon Ball Z Frieza's Henchmen (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Amond (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Daiz (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Wings (Dorodabo) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Angila (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Cacao (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Medamatcha (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bio-Broly (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Lord Slug (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Great Demon King Piccolo (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bido (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bujin (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bojack (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Kogu (Gokua) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Sansho (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Ginger (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Nicky (Nikki) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Garlic Jr. (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Turles (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Vinegar (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Spice (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Salt (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Mustard (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Babidi (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bibidi (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Commander Zeeun (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Cell (Android 21) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Yakon (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Cell Jrs. (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Yamu (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Pui Pui (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Drum (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Cymbal (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Tambourine (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Spopovich (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:General Rilldo (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:High-Lord Priest Mutchy Motchy (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Lord Luude (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Android 20 (Dr. Gero) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Android 19 (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:The Brothers Rasin And Lakasei (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:The Aliens Raiti And Zaacro (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Hoi (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Major Metallitron (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Staff Officer Black (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Ninja Murasaki (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Buyon (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:General Blue (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:The Medas (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:The Pirate Robot (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Dr. Kochin (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Dr. Raichi (Dr. Lychee) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Dr. Myuu (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Dr. Wheelo (Dr. Willow) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Android 15 (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Android 14 (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Demon God Demigra (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Towa (Queen Of The Demon Realm) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Miira (King/Consort Of The Demon Realm) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Majin Ozotto (The Super Monster) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Rage Shenron (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Haze Shenron (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Naturon Shenron (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Eis Shenron (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Ultimate Shenron (Red Shenron) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Black Smoke Shenron (Dark Shenron) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Baby (Machine Mutant Tuffle-Hybrid) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Hatchiyack (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Kishime (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bio-Men (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Ebifurya (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Misokatsun (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Commander Nezi (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Ribet (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bizu (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Natt (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Android 9 (Commander Red) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Captain Dark (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Colonel Silver (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Colonel Violet (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Captain Yellow (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:General White (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Hasky (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Great Ape Turles (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Hell Fighter Android 17 (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Super Android 17 (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Super Android 13 (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Super Mega Cannon Sigma (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Baby Vegeta (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Android 13 (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Mercenary (General) Tao (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Master Shen (The Crane Hermit) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Leon (Machine Mutant Lion) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses)